


Changing the Status Quo

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series, Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a friend invited Sara to spend some time in a Canadian shack, Sara decided to take a chance on something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rhiannon Shaw for the quick beta.

The Witchblade had led Sara to interesting places before, but a shack in an otherwise unspoiled part of the Canadian wilderness was something new. In autumn, the setting was something out of a nature magazine. Not for the first time on the trek, she was grateful she'd finally broken down and bought a down jacket and warmer boots; there was a chill in the air and the dampness of oncoming storm. She was also grateful for her companion, who'd assured her that he knew how to cope with living a few days out here, far away from the city and the constant threat of danger. Matthew McCormick was an FBI agent who'd befriended her several months before, and the glimpses of his history, courtesy of the 'blade, had told her he wasn't the middle-aged man he appeared to be. What mattered more to Sara was that he'd become a friend, one who wasn't easily killed and who understood the destiny she'd been handed.

"Like it out here?" he asked now, a smile on his face.

"It's quiet," she agreed.

"Come on in," he invited. "I made hot cocoa."

"In a minute," she said, committing the peaceful setting to mind. The wind had started to pick up, but it was so much quieter here than New York. Matthew came up behind her now, and slid his arms around her. She rested her hands over his, relishing the feel of his solid strength against her back. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the autumn air, enjoying the moment. In the back of her mind, the Witchblade started to flash images of him fighting someone during the Civil War in woods like this one, but she willed it to be silent, not wanting death to mar the feeling of comfort she had.

She knew he was immortal; she knew, too, that he was a hunter of his kind, an officer of the law in a Game she didn't understand. What amazed her more was that he found the time to be with her, that he wanted her, that he answered the questions she couldn't ask anyone else to answer. Through him, she'd found a measure of peace. Wanting to thank him, she turned and kissed him.

"Not that I'm complaining," Matthew said, drawing back, "but what's running through your head?"

She laughed softly. "Thank you. For everything." Because it felt good to kiss him, she did so again, loving the way he returned her passion. They'd been headed this way for months, but she'd held back, unwilling to cross the line. Somehow, doing so now felt so right. Matthew had been so patient with her, so understanding, even as he'd made it clear that he wanted to be more than her friend.

Groaning, Matthew broke their kiss again, and led her into the cabin. The fire was burning brightly in the hearth, but it was nothing like the fire of passion burning inside Sara. Suddenly, nothing mattered than getting as close as she could to Matthew, without layers of clothing between them.

As they lay together in the aftermath, Sara laughed softly at herself, wondering why she'd waited so long to change the status quo.


End file.
